Quests
Something to do when you're bored of doing nothing, and want a Mindfuck, a Mission Impossible or Monstrous Stats. Rewards me NOW!! Fortunately for you, if you manage to defeat those incredibly difficult challenges Jagex have decided that they will reward you sufficiently for the effort that you put in. More often than not, these rewards are a bucket of experience, and is in no way overpowered. Of course, if you manage to complete all the quests, you can go buy your "Quest Cape" off the God of Wine some mad, old thief. In true Jagex style, this cape has worse stats than the easily trimmed Cooking-Fletching Cape, proving yet again, afking is more rewarding than trying to complete ALL of the below listed quests. A Quest - Z Quest If you are reading this, then you have decided that you actually want to do some sort of quest, rather than mindlessly click or fight something. Below, a comprehensive list of quests: *All Fired Up *Animal Magnetism *Another Slice of Ham *[[As a First Resort...|As a First Resort'...']] *Back to my Roots *Between a Rock... *Big Stabbers Quest *Biohazard *Black Knights' Fortress *The Blood Pact *Blood Runs Deep *Buyers and Cellars *Cabin Fever *Catapult Construction * The Chosen Commander *Clock Tower *Cold War *Contact! *Cook's Assistant *Creature of Fenkenstrain *The Curse of Arrav *Darkness of Hallowvale *Dealing with Scabaras *Death Plateau *Death to the Dorgeshuun *Defender of Varrock *Demon Slayer *Desert Treasure *Devious Minds *The Dig Site *Doric's Quest *Do No Evil *Dragon Slayer *Dream Mentor *Druidic Ritual *Dwarf Cannon *Eadgar's Ruse *Eagles' Peak *Elemental Workshop I *Elemental Workshop II *Elemental Workshop III *Elemental Workshop IV *Enakhra's Lament *Enlightened Journey *Ernest The Chicken *The Eyes of Glouphrie *A Fairy Tale Part I - Growing Pains *A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen *A Fairy Tale Part III - Battle at Orks Rift *The Family Crest *The Feud *Fight Arena *Fishing Contest *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf *Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf *The Fremennik Isles *The Fremennik Trials *Fur 'n' Seek *Garden of Tranquillity *Gertrude's Cat *Ghosts Ahoy *The Giant Dwarf *Glorious Memories *Goblin Diplomacy *The Golem *The Grand Tree *The Great Brain Robbery *Grim Tales *Hand in the Sand *Haunted Mine *Hazeel's Cult *Heroes' Quest *Holy Grail *Horror From The Deep *Hunt for Red Raktuber *Icthlarin's Little Helper *Imp Catcher *In Aid of the Myreque *In Pyre Need *In Search of the Myreque *Jungle Potion *Kennith's Concerns *King's Ransom *The Knight's Sword *Land of the Goblins *Legacy of Seergaze *Legends' Quest *Lost City *The Lost Tribe *Love Story *Lunar Diplomacy *Making History *Meeting History *Merlin's Crystal *Missing My Mummy *Monk's Friend *Monkey Madness *Mountain Daughter *Mourning's Ends Part I *Mourning's Ends Part II (The Temple Of Light) *Murder Mystery *My Arm's Big Adventure *Myths of the White Lands *Nature Spirit *Nomad's Requiem *Observatory Quest *Olaf's Quest *One Small Favour *The Path of Glouphrie *Perils of Ice Mountain *Pirate's Treasure *Plague City *Priest in Peril *Prince Ali Rescue *Quiet Before the Swarm *Rag and Bone Man *Rat Catchers *Recipe for Disaster *Recruitment Drive *Regicide *The Restless Ghost *Rocking Out *Romeo & Juliet *Roving Elves *Royal Trouble *Rum Deal *Rune Mechanics *Rune Mysteries *Scorpion Catcher *Sea Slug *Shades of Mort'ton *Shadow of the Storm *Sheep Herder *Shield of Arrav *Shilo Village *Slug Menace *Smoking Kills *A Soul's Bane *Spirit of Summer *Spirits of the Elid *Summer's End *Swan Song *Swept Away *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *A Tail of Two Cats *The Tale of the Muspah *Tears of Guthix *The Temple at Senntisten *Temple of Ikov *Throne of Miscellania *TokTz-Ket-Dill *The Tourist Trap *Tower of Life *Tree Gnome Village *Tribal Totem *Troll Romance *Troll Stronghold *Underground Pass *Vampire Slayer *Wanted! *Watchtower *Waterfall Quest *What Lies Below *While Guthix Sleeps *Witch's House *Within the Light *Wolf Whistle *Zogre Flesh Eaters That's a lot of empty links...took a while as well, over two hours. :P Classification of Difficulty Quests are classified as Novice/Intermediate/Experienced/Master/Grandmaster/Special based on a consistent system of... Well... not even the boring wikia understands it. (^Catapult Construction^) "Interestingly, this quest is Master class, along with Mourning's Ends Part II and Desert Treasure, and yet appears to be of roughly Intermediate difficulty. This tells that the level classification is based on the pre-requirements rather than the quest itself." (^Quiet Before the Swarm^) "Although Quiet Before the Swarm is classified as a novice quest, it is actually quite difficult compared to other novice quests, because it requires completion of an intermediate quest, and contains a few difficult puzzles. On an interesting note, in the Behind the Scenes-June it is stated to be an intermediate quest, though in the quest menu is a Novice quest." As you can see, this system runs on Jagex Logic and we will for the most part, ignore it since it's not consistent at all and is more or less trivial(Grandmaster quest??? GRANDMASTER QUEST!!!!!!!XD) No matter what Jagex says, a brutal mindfuck is more difficult than stupid, graphically updated fairies. Category:Quests Category:Needs completion